


Birthday Surprise

by Bongaonga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Happy Birthday Iruka! 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongaonga/pseuds/Bongaonga
Summary: Iruka gets a surprise for his birthday.





	Birthday Surprise

Kakashi was on a mission over Iruka's birthday. It was an important mission. Both had tried to spend Iruka's birthday together, but the village relied on Kakashi. So he went on this mission with Iruka's approval. Iruka had spent his birthday almost all alone. Not even Naruto was there because he was training with Jiraiya. Iruka had just buried himself in his work. He wanted to finish the day quickly, because he doesn't want a lonely feeling. It was anyway only one day like any other, but to be lonely at your Birthday is sad. So he sat in the assignment desk late into the night and worked on many mission reports. Just before midnight he was the only one in the room and would soon go home. However, there was still a surprise for him that day with which he hadn't expected. When he heard a suspicious knock on a pane of glass, he turned and ...

So, the rest you can imagine. :)

[](http://pastles.random-wish.net/kakairu_fest/2019irukabday/Irukas%20Birthday.jpg)

(click image for full size)


End file.
